lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Lockery
I am home all alone. Its almost 10:45 and about 2 years after "the incident". Now, I was always that weird kid. The one everyone thought was insane or a psychopath. I was always thinking about Mass Murder and Gore splattered everywhere. Ghosts in the attic, Monsters under the bed, Serial Killers watching you through your Windows. Things that make your skin crawl and the hairs on the back of your neck stand up straight. Things about voices in my head that tell me to do bad stuff. All that crap. If it's scary, I loved it. But, not anymore. The "incident" changed me as a person all together. Here's how I got myself into this situation I'm dealing with. It started one night in June, where I was just wandering around the streets of my hometown, because of the warmth the summer nights provided. My family had settled down in my backyard to have a bonfire, so I decided to enjoy the fresh air. I thought I was alone except for my shadow following me along the pavement, when I heard a soft "thump" and a silky female voice curse out loud to themself. The mailbox was quite a distance from where I was walking, but I could still make out the figure of a person next to it. I turned and headed over to her to make sure everything was fine. But I should have just ignored it. I should have left her there. As I got closer, I could make out certain details of her face and clothes. She was about 17 or 18, and really pretty. She wore a hoodie, shorts, and.... a pair of headphones? I couldn't have told you then because it was much too dark to still see. About 3 houses away, I called out to her."Hey! Are you alright?" I was standing next to her when she turned around. Even though I had said she was pretty earlier, I could tell I was gravely mistaken. That girl was caked in blood,and missing her left eye. A deep gash followed down from her right ear, and stopped between her lip and nose. Two jagged cuts ran across her empty eye socket and still oozed small amounts of blood. Where I thought a beautiful girl had stood, now towers a monster of horrific measures. Her pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight making the girl more terrifying than anything I had experienced. Something shiny in her belt loop caught my eye to reveal a shimmering knife glistening in more blood. She followed my gaze to her knife and finally spoke up."Oh, I forgot that was there." We made eye contact and she darted away. I ran after her without thinking. After she crossed the street, she dropped a letter. She turned to grab it, but I got to it first. She ignored the letter and turned the corner, but as I do the same, she had vanished. Without another thought I went home and fell asleep. 2 years passed and I had never mentioned this to anyone, let alone open that letter. The only time I really looked into it was just yesterday. The note read: Dear Mom, I REALLY HOPED YOU BURNED MY LETTERS I SENT YOU I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much as I wanted to, I've been busy looking for Toby Rogers as you already know. But since you probably don't know why I still haven't answered you via mobile phone, I guess now would be a good time to do so since I am in a good place to rest and you deserve to know. Of course you remember the day the streets blazed with fire, so that's where I will begin. Through all the flames, I saw him. Toby Erin Rogers. The boy with all those diseases that lived across the street. He ran into the woods near our houses. I ran after him. Unfortunately for Kyra, (you remember my childhood friend Kyra, right? Of course you do) she was still trapped inside her house, which was burning down all around her. I had to choose, Lyra or Toby. Through the window of her house, I stood horrified as the roof caved in and crushed her bones with a sickening "CRUNCH". Toby it is. I dashed past Kyra's house while she burned alive, straight into the woods after Toby. I kept all my feelings inside. I let them hurt Toby. In 1st Grade they bullied him, and hurt him. Even if he couldn't feel it. I will still make them pay. After he was homeschooled, I would just stare at him through my bedroom window, just so I could see his beautiful face. It's true. I love this boy. I hate myself for letting those evil children harm my boy. I.DID.NOTHING. But I'm gonna fix that mother. I'm gonna make everything all better. I watched a thin silhouette carry away Toby, but I passed out from the heat before I could stop it. When you made me go to school the next day, Toby and Kyra was everything anyone who talk about.I think Monika was who did the most damage though. She wouldn't shut up about how her "toy finally ''grown-up" ''usually, I ignore her, but this time, she was talking about Toby. What she had said next was what snapped the rest of my sanity. "That poor ''RETARDED ''boy finally got the hint and killed himself" I pounced on her and pulled out my pocket knife. I think the cops were called ''after''after I stabbed Monika in the chest, but it also could have been after Monika tore out my left eye with her extremely overexaggerated fake nails. After a lot of struggle, I finally added Monika to my kill count. I jumped out the window and had a pretty smooth get away, except for when a police officer tried to force me into her car, but she only achieved tearing my sleeve so i had to see it back on later. I accidentally sewn it on upside down, but I guess that could be my signature mark. Since I'm running out of room to write, I'll wrap it up here. DON'T FORGET TO BURN THIS LETTER, OR ELSE I'LLHAVE TO FIND YOU, AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU MOM. PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME GET VIOLENT WITH YOU. Love, Lockery/Eliza/ Your daughter, whatever you want to consider me to be. Its almost 12:00 now, and I regret not telling anyone about this sooner. I can't believe I was so oblivious. Maybe I wouldn't have gotten myself into this situation. Maybe she wouldn't be standing on my porch with that dull face, and shining knife. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:OCs Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure